Captivated
by 4everandalwaysme
Summary: "Have I told you how adorable you look when you're angry?" The book slammed shut and she looked at me, annoyance clear in those amazing eyes of hers. Ally owns all.


**Author's Note: **I hope you like this one.

* * *

**Captivated**

_By: 4everandalwaysme_

* * *

I was lost.

Both literally and figuratively. But that was how it always was around her. You couldn't go five minutes without getting lost in those deep eyes...

_So_ _pretty._..

_Snap out of it! _I covered it up with a smirk, causing her cheeks to go the lightest shade of pink. Cammie fidgeted slightly in her seat and avoided looking up at me.

I suppose it was both a good and bad thing. I couldn't see those mesmerizing orbs any longer, which deflated my happy-go-lucky attitude, but at least I wasn't sitting there staring at her, right?

I probably looked like a fool. A complete and utter idiot I had been to stare at her while she was studying. Spies are kind of trained to notice things, after all.

Cammie cleared her throat and turned her gaze to me. "So...Where should we start?"

I leaned back in my chair, letting the two front legs leave the ground. She waited for my answer, her hands twitching nervously. "I don't know, Gallagher Girl. You tell me."

"Um..." she started. "Maybe we could start out by deciphering the code Mr. Smith gave us. We could outline the most important ideas and go on to write the essay formally.

She avoided my gaze again and seemed to be debating something in her head. Five minutes passed and neither of us said anything. She still had that frustrated look in her eyes and I began to wonder...

"Hey. Gallagher Girl, you okay?" I reached my hand out to shake her arm a little bit, but she jerked away, eyes wide as if she just remembered where she was.

"Fine," she blurted. "I'm fine now. I mean, not that I wasn't fine before, but...Okay. I was fine before and- and I'm still fine, so...I'm fine."

A smile played at the corners of my lips as she stumbled over her words. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded quickly and blushed at how nervously she acted. "Sorry. I- I mean _we_ should get back to studying."

"Agreed."

About two minutes passed before Cammie got enough of the silence that surrounded us. "So what do you think of Gallagher?"

Normally, I would have said something that confused the heck out of her. I would have made it seem like I was keeping something from her. But she was looking at me with those captivating eyes and I was at a loss for words.

"Zach?" She snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh. It's...better than Blackthorne," I replied uneasily. _So much for not being cryptic._

Cammie just nodded in understanding. "Good...I'm glad you like it here."

"Oh, do you now?" I flashed her a sly grin.

Her cheeks went pink again and I was biting my bottom lip slightly to keep from laughing. Her eyes trailed to my lips, where it showed how amused I was, and her face flushed. Her cheeks didn't change back to their original color until a few minutes later.

She was buried in a book, hiding her face with a curtain of hair when I nudged her leg. Her head jerked up to see me, and she glanced down at her leg. "Oh, um...Were you saying something?"

I grinned. I could have some fun with this. "Nope."

Cammie returned to the thick book she was reading and her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated. Two tiny lines appeared on her forehead and her head tilted to the side a little.

"You're cute when you focus."

Her head snapped up again and she glared. "Zach, I'm trying to concentrate."

I shrugged, pulling the book out of her hands. "It looked to me like you were trying to burn a hole through the pages. Besides, it's true."

"Seriously, Zach. Give me the book." She held her hand out to take the book, but I just flipped through the pages.

"I was serious too. You get these two little lines-" She cut me off with a fierce glare.

"Hand it over," Cammie commanded.

I mock saluted and placed the book in her hand. "Yes ma'am."

After a moment of quiet, I decided to mess with her again. "Have I told you how adorable you look when you're angry?"

The book slammed shut and she looked at me, annoyance clear in those amazing eyes of hers. "If you don't knock it off, I'm going to throw you out of that window."

Sure enough, she was pointing to the large window in the other corner of the library. I raised an eyebrow at her. "You don't take compliments very well, do you?"

She shook her head. "It's not that. I just don't get them very often."

"Well, why not?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Cammie just shrugged. "I don't seem so spectacular compared to Bex or Macey McHenry, you know."

"No," I replied. "I don't know."

I couldn't see her gorgeous eyes clearly due to the dimly lit corner, but I was sure she was blushing again. "Zach, we should really get back to studying."

I let my chair fall back to its original position and tried to get her to look at me. "Sure, Gallagher Girl."

Lost. I was so lost for this girl, it wasn't even questionable. Her hands were still and she had the smallest smile on her lips, it was like she didn't even notice it was there. I found myself staring. Just sitting there and looking at her.

And when her gaze locked on mine, I was captivated all over again...

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm proud of this. Very proud. Please review?


End file.
